whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Twyla
Twyla is a Seelie cat Pooka Wilder in the Kingdom of Willows and a member of Florist Primaeval. Background Twyla was an adorable child. Everyone doted on her but no one more than her big, jolly, bear of an uncle, Bartholomew. He spoiled her with his constant attention until she would often cackle with glee. It was almost like he was just a kid pretending to be a grownup; his idea of fun was perfectly in line with hers. He told her stories: broad, sweeping epics of faraway places, danger, and true love. She often wished she could run away with him. One day, after tending her through an odd illness, he suggested just that. Her uncle to her to the most wondrous woods she had ever seen. They romped and played for hours, until even her childish stamina was taxed. Taking the opportunity to share sandwiches he had made in advance, he asked her what kind of animal she would like to be. Without hesitation, she said a cat. When asked if she wanted to see a trick, Twyla could hardly contain herself. He gave her a magic brownie and told her to eat it with her eyes closed. When she snuck a look, she burst out laughing; uncle Bartholomew looked like a giant raccoon! Then she realized that not only he had changed. The woods became a magical place, like something out of one of his stories. She even thought she could see a tower in the distance. With a nonchalant shrug, he asked her if she wanted to meet the heroes of his stories. Once she had calmed down, he took her to the court of Baron Morrig. Twyla was an instant hit; even the frosty side noblewomen let her sit in their laps. Finally the terribly handsome and noble Baron Morrig asked her uncle a few questions, then turned to her. He told her in a very serious voice that she was a faerie child and explained to her some of the restrictions and responsibilities. Her response of "cool!" even brought a smile to his face. Her uncle was assigned as her mentor and she proved an enthusiastic, if less than diligent, student. She learned most of his tricks, as well as a few rules, by the time her Saining arrived. She named herself "Muffinhead" after a beloved neighborhood cat, secretly certain that no one would ever guess it. Gravelly, Bartholomew presented her with the Lunchbox of Wonders as a Saining gift, and nearly hurt himself laughing when she inadvertently triggered the cantrip he had left in it. Her childhood was a happy blur. Her obvious creativity (she had dozens of "imaginary friends") earned her acceptance to a special arts program where she flourished. As she grew into a mischievous teenager, she discovered boys an even more trouble. She also discovered she could write; transcribing and modifying the tales she had heard as a child. Soon she was inventing her own literary niche. If not for the embarrassing kissing incident at the judging, she was certain to have taken state honors in creative writing. As talented a writer as she was, flirting was her true calling. Twyla juggled suitors like a master, always having at least three boys, human or Kithain, hanging on every word. She was certain that her true love was out there somewhere; in the mean time, she had to practice. Surprisingly enough, few left with hurt feelings, and most regarded her fondly. Court enthralled her and she practically swooned with delight whenever anyone, especially nobles, engaged in courtly love. Despite the accepted futility of it, she heartily endeavors to embarrass one particularly pretentious sidhe wilder named Garrett. It wasn't like she thought he was cute or anything, just that he needed to be taken down a notch or two. At least that's what she told herself. She harried him for months, always waiting for him to trigger one of her traps, but to no avail. What she did notice, however, was his obsession with a noble grump. Curious about the subject of his fascination, she went to see this mystery woman. Lady Una received her properly and quickly warmed to her infectious good cheer. Twyla talked to her about her hopes and dreams and even about her writing. When the lady offered her a combination of patronage and vassalage, the young pooka was, for once, struck speechless. Overcome with gratitude, she accepted. Currently she works in the garden, attends the occasional writing seminar, and tries to embarrass Garrett. Her writing is much more successful than her pranking. Image Twyla is a tiny, nimble young woman with a perpetual glimmer of mischief in her eyes. In mortal seeming her wide face is dominated by those twinkling green eyes and her sensuous mouth. She wears dark-brown hair short, just covering the tops of her ears. Her fae mien isn't altogether different; her dark, furry, pointed ears, swishing tail, and luminous green eyes make her kith obvious, as well as her feline affinity. In either form she favors battered blue jeans, exotic t-shirts, and boots. Personal Life is fun. Sure, she's waiting for her one, true love to come and sweep her off her feet, but she has to fill her time until then. She manages to see the humor in almost any situation, and strives to make it plain to others as well. She's an incredible sucker for romance and flirting is one of her favorite pastimes. She thinks Lady Una is just the coolest; all tragic and noble. Bigs (Douglas) is the big brother of her dreams; nothing she does seems to make him mad. Garish (Garrett) is cute but way too stuck up for his own good. His Royal Majesty, the Right Annoying Nathan, drives her insane, and she would prank him mercilessly if not for the effect it might have on Una. Dion? Wow. She's trying to think of just the right prank for that charmer. Barring that, you'll find some way to trip over him. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 88-89. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)